Goodbye My Savior
by LoriB
Summary: My speculation regarding the season finale which I'm sure is completely wrong because I really don't know anything to base this off of. H/W Friendship or pre-slash, sequel has slash element, character death, though said character will be in sequel. Thanks


_A/N: This fic speculating the season finale, spawned from my "always thinking the worst about everything" mind. I don't know anything other than according to Jesse Spencer and one of the writers, the finale is going to be "explosive", also David Shore's last interview didn't help my thought process any when he said he didn't want to give away the H/W cohabitation ending (which leads me to believe it's something big). So yes, I'm a negative nelly and this is the product of that. Fyi: 1st half is dialogue only between H/W and 2nd half is House's pov. Thanks!_

_Spoilers: God I hope not but could be for season 6 finale if the writers think as negatively as I do._

_Pairing: House/Wilson friendship or pre-slash-the sequel has a slash element to it._

_Warnings: Major character death, possible spoilers (see above)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Word Count: 1100-one shot_

_Disclaimer: David Shore owns them not me but if he lets this happen I won't like him anymore!_

**Goodbye My Savior**

"Why are we required to be at the hospital every morning at such an ungodly hour? I tell you, Cuddy has had it out for me ever sense she found out that you bought the damn loft…and why me and not you?"

"House, it's nine o'clock in the morning, I really don't think Cuddy would agree with you that it's an ungodly hour."

"Well she should…."

"_Damn_, I forgot Mr. Henderson's case file on the counter…_damn it_. Well, we'll just have to go back for it; I guess you'll be late after all."

"Why go back…don't you have the original at the hospital? _Geez _Wilson, just use that."

"House, that _was_ the original and you know we're not supposed to take them from the hospital. Besides I thought you'd be happy for the delay, you wouldn't want to ruin your perfect tardiness record would you? Okay look, I have to meet with him in an hour, we'll just run back and grab it and I still should be at the hospital in time for his appointment, okay?"

"You _so_ disappoint me Wilson, if it were me, I'd just BS my way through the appointment without his file…I mean, how hard can it be? Mr. Pain in the ass patient, you have cancer. Have a nice day."

"Well House, that's because you're lazy and don't care…unlike me, and have I told you lately how much you astound me with your ability to show compassion?"

"Why thank yo…hey, I see what you did there…I'm _so_ offended, of course I care; just not enough to go traipsing after a file."

"See, we're back already; do you need to come in for anything?"

"My leg's killing me already; I'm not doing those entry stairs _again_. I'll just wait in the car. Hurry up though, my tummy's starving for some breakfast…that you're buying of course, you know due to this delay."

"Of course House, I know how much it pains you to part from even a few dollars. I wouldn't want to put you through that kind of stress."

"Damn straight."

"I'll be right back."

House felt it more than he heard it. The car shook from the sheer force and debris rained down from the heavens. Time played in slow motion as he raised his head to see the dust filled air with people running, covered in blood, screaming for help; he assumed they were screaming even though no actual sound registered in his ears. All House could think of was a movie scene being played out in front of him and that he was part of the set. It was all so surreal and...unbelievable.

Seconds passed even though it felt like hours; as if someone flipped a switch in House's brain, everything sped up to normal speed and he could hear the horror that surrounded him. The pain didn't register from his damaged limb as he fled the car toward his and Wilson's home yelling after his best and only friend; the only person to truly give a damn about him.

"_Wilson_…._Wilson…_"

"Sir, you can't go in there, rescue is on their way. _Sir_…"

"Get your damn hands off of me!"

House made his way through the falling debris into the entry way by the elevator and mailboxes; he could only tell where he was based on the mail being scattered about, everything else was destroyed. Wilson had never made it onto the elevator before the explosion hit, House found him lying under a ceiling beam in front of the lift.

"Oh my God, Wilson…_NO_…"

As soon as House approached his almost constant companion of nearly twenty years, he could tell there was nothing he could do and that his best friend was gone. House knelt down and picked up Wilson's head to cradle it in his hands. He felt the tears escape his eyes as he hugged Wilson's lifeless body.

"It was just a damn file Wilson…it was just a _damn _file. I should be sitting in your office right now bugging the crap out of you and having you agitated with me…we shouldn't be _here_! _Damn it Wilson_….you and your stupid protocol, it was just a _freaking_ file!"

House felt the rescue workers moving around him, trying to pry his protector…his savior, his soul mate from his grasp. He kept hearing someone say, _'Don't leave me, I need you, I love you.' _What House hadn't figured out was that the heart breaking words were coming from him; breathless, angry, and so full of hurt.

Nothing really registered after that. He found himself sitting on the edge of a rescue truck staring at the place where the door would've been not an hour ago; the same door that Wilson jogged into after throwing House a fond smile over his shoulder and promising to be right back. _'You were supposed to be right back and now you're gone.' _Another setting and another time ran through House's head…_'If you die, I'm alone…..' _

and House had never felt so alone.

**END**

_A/N: I also have a sequel to this called "You Can't Always Get What you Want" which is basically set during the last episode of the House, Md TV series and includes House, dream!Wilson, and Cuddy. I'll post that in a couple of days. I hope my fic is wrong and feel free to tell me I'm crazy for worrying about it :) Thanks so much for reading!!!!_


End file.
